O Último Fio de Esperança
by Rosetta Brunestud
Summary: Tag to Dark Side Of The Moon Aquele objeto ali, largado, era uma parte da história sendo deixada para trás. Haveria como consertar tudo agora? Terá o último fio da esperança sido definitivamente cortado? Sam POV


**Sinopse: **Tag to Dark Side Of The Moon Aquele objeto ali, largado, era uma parte da história sendo deixada para trás. Haveria como consertar tudo agora? Terá o último fio da esperança sido definitivamente cortado?

**Disclaimer:** _Nada me pertence. Os Winchesters são a criação de uma mente brilhante e são licenciados pela The CW... Bem que eu queria que fossem meus, mas não são ^^ Eu uso mas sempre devolvo pro lugar, juro! eheheh_

**O Último Fio de Esperança**

Sam observou incrédulo o pingente pendendo sobre a lixeira, pronto para cair se seu irmão apenas abrisse os dedos. O objeto estava ali, agarrado apenas por aqueles dedos que pareciam desistir de segurá-lo a cada segundo. Apavorado, ele fez uma prece a quem estivesse escutando que não permitisse que ele fizesse aquilo, que ele não se desligasse daquele objeto que representava tanto, que era quase Dean em sua essência. Por que ele não poderia agüentar a dor de vê-lo desistir!

O tempo pareceu parar e Sam reviveu o momento em que deu aquele pingente ao irmão. Reviveu, também, o momento em que Castiel o tomou dele, o momento em que Dean afirmou que se sentiria nu sem aquele peso em seu pescoço... Por que ele não parecia mais se sentir dessa forma? Por que o vazio daqueles olhos verdes parecia grande demais, forte demais? Porque Sam não podia parar de pensar que seu irmão caíra e que não tinha mais volta? Que dessa vez ele talvez jamais se erguesse?

Seu coração quebrou ao ouvir o estalido do metal caindo e batendo no fundo do recipiente. Sabia que o mais velho estava deixando para trás um pedaço de si... Por que ele faria isso?! Por que deixaria uma parte dele mesmo, uma parte da ligação que os tornava irmãos ali na lixeira? Se esforçando para manter sua própria esperança, ele não se sentia mais tão forte assim, não se sentia mais tão capaz de vencer, se nem mesmo seu irmão mais velho, aquele que o criou e o amou incondicionalmente e que representara um herói em toda a sua infância saia por aquela porta, derrotado, abandonando por vontade própria uma parte de si no caminho.

Era tudo verdade: Dean estava morrendo a cada dia. Era fácil ver isso, qualquer um poderia sentir, mas ele sentia com ainda mais força, como uma faca sendo torcida dentro de seu próprio peito. Ele precisava tirá-lo da escuridão em que se afundava e se afogava a cada dia, mas, subitamente, compreendia que não tinha força o bastante... Que talvez agora seu irmão estivesse definitivamente quebrado e ele não poderia trazê-lo de volta, que não havia como recolher os pedaços dele, não mais.

Se livrar daquele amuleto simbolizava que ele já não tinha esperanças, que estava, de fato, vazio por dentro... Simbolizava que não tinha mais forças, não lutaria mais contra a correnteza que tentava puxá-lo para baixo. Estava se rendendo e aquilo doía de se ver! Porque Dean Winchester nunca se rendia, por que nenhum mal nesse mundo havia feito com que ele abaixasse a cabeça! Porque ele estava, agora, dizendo a si mesmo que não dava mais! Porque o último feixe de luz, aquele que o levaria para a salvação, a última de todas as suas esperanças fora cruelmente arrancada de seu peito. O último fio, fino e instável, que o prendia a vida e a esperança se rasgara para sempre. E a dor de saber que o rapaz não tinha mais fé em si mesmo e que perdia a fé nele, Sam, a cada dia, era uma perspectiva difícil de aceitar.

Não! - ele decidiu - Não era agora que deixaria seu irmão morrer! Não podia aceitar que ele estava morto por dentro! Não aquele cara cheio de vida, que encarava diariamente uma das piores vidas que se pode imaginar sem reclamar; não o cara que tinha sempre um sorriso e uma piada para fazer ficar tudo bem! Como ele sentia falta disso tudo! Como ele conseguira viver sem isso por todo esse tempo? Por que nem Dean nem Castiel estavam mais lutando? Haveriam ambos sucumbido ao desespero e jamais voltariam a superfície?

Ele mesmo estava apavorado, mas não desistiria! Nem mesmo agora que seu irmão estava perdendo suas últimas energias. Ele tinha que ficar de pé e lutar, ser forte pelos três! Era sua vez de provar para Dean que haveria uma saída para isso! Era sua chance de fazer tudo ficar bem de novo! Era sua chance de provar que merecia o amor e o respeito do irmão, que pareciam cada vez mais distantes dele, como se fossem milhões de anos desde a última vez que vira aqueles olhos brilharem e dizerem, mesmo que sem palavras: _"Bom trabalho, Sammy!"_

Abaixou-se e pegou o objeto que seu irmão rejeitara. Não podia deixar uma parte de Dean para trás... Não podia deixar sua esperança para trás! Nada importava, pois ele lutaria até o último suspiro para fazer tudo ficar bem e ver um verdadeiro sorriso voltar aos lábios do irmão. E quando ele estivesse forte de novo, aquilo voltaria para o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído: perto de seu coração.

**Fim**

_**Nota da Autora: **Essa fanfic foi meio que um desabafo meu... Bem, eu não sei vocês, mas meu coração ficou muito apertado com essa cena final e eu meio que quis transmitir os sentimentos do Sam naquele momento... Mas eu não conseguiria descrever nem mesmo os meus! Ahahhaa Bem, espero que meus poderes de escrita não tenham fugido em meio a angustia da cena xDD E foi meio AU, porque o Sam não pegou o amuleto realmente (Se ele pegou eu vou ficar tãããoooo feliz *-* Ahhahah!) Bem, espero que tenham gostado e adoraria saber o que pensaram sobre a fanfic! ^^ Ah! Todos os erros são meus, sem beta._


End file.
